Fated Meeting
by MagicalGirlUsagi
Summary: Miku meets an unknown boy while she is feeling rather upset. Will this guy who helped her in a time of need become much more than a shoulder to cry on...read to find out more... I suck at summaries


I walked home from school as usual, looking forward to it as I had been for months now. As you see there was this guy who walked home from Uni at the same time as I would walk home, and conveniently down part of the same route.

I had met him one afternoon about five minutes along the route away from my school. The sweat was dripping down my back due to the heat and grey clouds stirring in the crystalline sky. As usual I had been teased about my high pitched singing voice that was despised amongst many of the students in my music class.

I ran down the usual ally way with tears forming in my eyes, as a dull ache started manifesting in my chest. I sat against the cold brick wall of the ally way under a familiar awning and curled up into a ball letting the tears I had tried holding back flow, just like the rain which was coming down before me.

I cried like there was no tomorrow, remembering the harsh comments of the girls from not so long ago. I had always wished to be a singer, though I knew that would never happen with a voice like mine.

As I cried I started singing one of my original songs. It was called Rolling Girl. The tune I now sung was much slower and certainly more melancholy considering the mood I was in, not only that but drowned out every now and then by my sobs. I hugged myself closer.

I wondered why I clung to this horrid voice and wrote so many worthless songs.

"Oh geez this weather's horrible" An unfamiliar, deep voice spoke to himself. It was of an unknown young male. I jumped at the sound of his voice.

I didn't turn to look at the unknown man whose voice came from beside me. It was obviously some random taking shelter from the rain like myself; I hadn't heard him approach in my moment of sadness.

I sobbed, and tried to wipe my tears; I was embarrassed to cry in front of people, even strangers. I hugged myself closer in an attempt to calm myself.

The stranger then made his appearance know as he turned to face me.

"Hey are you ok" The face of a blue haired male asked, noticing the face of a crying girl. His eyes spoke of kindness and were such a refined colour of blue. His eyes were like a bottomless ocean; even though we had just met I felt like I could stare into them for hours.

He crouched in front of me in an effort to calm me, his back now getting damp from the oncoming rain.

"Hey I don't mean to pry, but it saddens me to see you cry. I'm Kaito by the way; mind telling me what's up it may help?"

I stared at the stranger in front of me who just announced his name as Kaito. I looked through my teary eyes and saw the outfit of a college student about the age of nineteen or twenty, his figure was so refined and he looked better than most would in a plain white button up shirt and faded skinny jeans.

"Ummmmm" Was all I could choke out.

This stranger whom I had never met before seemed greatly concerned for me, how odd. No one ever felt sympathy for me but for Rin and Luka.

I told him how I had been teased about my voice and how I wished greatly to be a singer, though knew I couldn't. I don't know why but I felt I could trust this guy.

"Well I don't think your voice is bad…"

I was confused.

Kaito started singing Rolling Girl back to me.

"That was you I heard back there right"

I nodded sheepishly.

"What's your name…"

"Miku" I answered at once.

"Miku that's a pretty name" Kaito moved slowly next to me to take shelter from the rain as it started pouring ever more heavy. "I thought that was the most beautiful voice I had heard, and I'm not just saying that to be nice."

I didn't respond.

We both sat there in silence for quite a while till the rain stopped. Then he got up and made his way home. Before he left he said something to me.

"My car broke down so I will be walking home this way for quite some time now…I want you to meet me here in this alley way if you'd like and sing for me please, in return you may tell me about what's troubling you. Hope we can be friends Miku"

Kaito then walked off leaving me sitting by myself for quite some time, thinking about what had just happened.

Remembering the time I had first met Kaito was just so nostalgic…

I was waiting in the ally way for Kaito like I usually did, nervousness and excitement built up in my chest. For the time I had known this guy we would always meet every afternoon in the same ally way and would chat for hours. Even after Kaito had gotten his car fixed he decided to keep walking home. Kaito would always request to hear my voice and was one of few who absolutely adored it; Kaito always insisted that the other girls were just jealous.

Kaito had become my much loved friend and we had even exchanged mobile numbers. Though our time together was only spent in that alley way and we only ever kept in touch with the occasional text. I wanted much more than that, though I was not sure if he did.

Not only that but I didn't have the courage to tell my friends that I had a twenty year old guy for a friend nor could I ever tell my mother. Mum came home late at night so she never noticed. Mikuo couldn't care less if I spent hours after school away from home; we didn't have a father.

I sat down slowly against the brick wall and breathed a deep sigh.

Kaito was late.

"Hi sorry Miku I had to stay back after the lecture" Kaito said in slurred hurry coming towards me. "I hope you didn't have to wait long" He said sitting down next to me as usual. He started playing with my teal hair like he sometimes did, Kaito always awed at how long it was.

I stared back down into the book I was reading, not uttering a word.

"I love your hair" He said whilst running his fingers gently through it. It made my heart skip a beat.

I didn't say anything.

I took a long, deep breath.

"Would you like to sing something for me today Miku" He asked with great delight in his voice.

I still couldn't say anything.

My heart was beating so fast. I had to say it otherwise I would regret it.

"Miku" Kaito stared at me confused as to why I wouldn't say anything. He dropped the hair that was in his hands.

"**Kaito I like you"** I blurted out.

My face turned crimson red. My whole body felt as hot as an oven, and even though I was sitting down I felt like I was going to faint.

My heart was racing like a steam engine.

_What did I just say?_

_How will he react?_

_What if he doesn't like me too?_

_What will happen to our friendship?_

_Will he hate me now?_

An endless loop of rhetorical questions ran through my mind as I went through a flurried panic. Kaito just sat there staring at me, solid as a stone, not sure as to what to say.

I sat there staring back at him with a crimson face.

My heart couldn't take it. Kaito had been sitting there for more than five minutes staring at me emotionlessly.

_He doesn't like me._

I started to cry. My heart was almost about to break.

"Miku" Kaito finally spoke, the shock now being replaced by genuine concern for my wellbeing.

By now I was sobbing hysterically.

Kaito gently raised his hand towards my face.

_My heart skipped a beat._

His hand came up my face slowly working its way up towards my eyes, and he gently wiped a tear away from my eye.

The tears in my eyes now slowed.

He moved his hand down from my eyes stroking my face in the process and gently caressing my cheek with the back of his thumb. He then moved his hand seductively down the back of my throat and lower still to the small of my back.

_Shocked I just stared at him. _A crimson blush painted my face.

He grabbed me fiercely and pulled me towards him.

I gasped.

He moved his head inwards towards my face and pressed his lips towards mine. He kissed me ever so gently, yet with fierce actions. He kissed me for god knows how long, yet it felt like mere seconds to me. As he held on tightly to the small of my back, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

I did not want to ever let go, yet inevitably I had to.

He released me gently in order to take a breath. He grabbed my left hand and clasped onto it like he was never going to let go.

"Miku I love you"

…

…

…

…

I didn't know how to respond.

"I'm sorry I made you cry" He began as he went to hug me. "I just didn't know how to react; I have loved you for so long now…"


End file.
